Poseidon and Athena and the trouble
by Opressor
Summary: Poseidon and Athena each find Percy and Annabeth making out. What will they do? Read to find out.


Poseidon's POV

Poseidon had come to Camp Half-Blood. He was looking for his son, Percy Jackson. He had asked Chiron if he knew where Percy was and Chiron replied,' He is probably with Annabeth'. Poseidon knew what he meant. Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. He guessed that Percy and Annabeth were probably somewhere private, like in his cabin. They were obviously doing teenage things. He was headed back to cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin. Percy was the only person who stayed there as he was the only son of Poseidon who was born from an affair with a mortal. He was nearly there when he heard a squeal from behind. He turned to see a girl. She was probably a daughter of Aphrodite. 'Oh my Gods, Poseidon, I didn't think you would be here' said the girl in a squeaky voice. He replied,' I am looking for Percy, do you know where he is?'. The girl told him he was in his cabin with Annabeth. He knew what they were up to.

He reached his cabin and opened the door. He saw Percy on a chair near his study and Annabeth on his lap. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. That wasn't the most humiliating thing, both of their lips were together. They were kissing. From the way he saw it, the were making out. Percy's shirt was on the floor. Poseidon coughed. The two of them separated in an instant. Percy stared at his dad. He then nervously replied,'Dad, when did you come?'. Poseidon could see his son was humiliated. Poseidon replied, ' I was gonna ask you what is she doing in your room?'. Percy replied,'Annabeth was helping me study for my upcoming tests'. 'I can see that' he replied. Percy's and Annabeth's faces turned red in an instant. Poseidon then said' Percy, the next time I catch you and Annabeth kissing, I promise I will turn you into fish for the rest of the day'. With that, Poseidon left. The moment he left he could hear Percy and Annabeth arguing who's fault it was when it was cut off by an unusual sound. Poseidon guessed they were kissing again.

...

Three Weeks Later

Athena's POV

Athena made her way through the cabins and stood outside her cabin. She made her way inside. When she saw who was inside she was shocked. It was one of her daughters and the son of her nemesis, Percy Jackson. That wasn't the worst thing. They were both kissing and Percy was against the wall. There hands were all over each other. She coughed, 'Am I interrupting something?'. At that instant, they both separated and their faces were suddenly flushed with the color red. She heard one of them say _not again._ She was pretty sure what they were talking about. She recalled the time when Poseidon caught both of them kissing in cabin three. Annabeth was the first to react and said in an innocent voice,'Mother, Percy was helping me with the tactics for the upcoming capture the flag game when we got carried away'. Athena was sure that was how it had started out when at some point Percy obviously got bored and decide to have some fun. She was about to zap them when she said, 'I will forgive you'. She heard both of them sigh. She then said' but Percy must beat the best sword fighter from the Athena cabin'. She heard Percy laugh and say that will be a piece of cake. She decided to get this game to happen in the next hour.

An hour had passed. A crowd had gathered to watch Percy verse Malcolm, the best sword fighter from the Athena cabin. Athena decided to invite Poseidon to see the fight, to show off how her son was better than his. The rules stated that each fighter was allowed to use their power. As the fight started, she blinked and saw that Percy moved with blinding speed towards Malcolm. He struck his sword directly at Malcolm's waist who barely managed to stop the sword in time. Athena started to think that it was a mistake by making this fight. She saw how Percy increased his power and saw how Malcolm's arms trembled more each time. She also saw how Percy's sword was now twice as long and was a blend of gold and bronze. He was the only person to wield such a sword. She knew that the sword was riptide but with imperial gold added to make the sword more lethal. Twenty seconds had passed and Malcolm was already tired. She knew Percy was about to finish him off. Percy used his water power and caused a wave to emerge from the lake and come to thrust his hand out a trident emerged and came to his. He threw the trident and it hit Malcolm in the face and Malcolm instantly fell to the ground. He then jumped on the wave when suddenly the water turned into armour which covered his head and entire body. Athena was shocked. She hadn't even seen Poseidon use this trick. How on earth had Percy found this power. She guessed that Poseidon told him. Malcolm slashed at his head only for the sword to slip and fall to the ground. Percy laughed and decided to end the match and thrust his hand forward and the water engulfed Malcolm, everything but his head. He said,'Do You Surrender?'. Malcolm nodded quickly. His face full of fear. Poseidon then said next to her,'I think the game is over and obviously Percy won'. Athena was shocked. Poseidon then said,'You see, I have trained Percy a bit and I asked Ares and Chiron to teach Percy new tricks.' Athena knew Percy won and grudgingly agreed and out of rage left.

Poseidon's POV

Poseidon was proud of his son and decided to tell Chiron he did a good job. He then congratulated his son. As he turned away he heard Annabeth run to him and say,'Percy, you were amazing'. He stopped her with a kiss which Annabeth returned. Poseidon could see why Percy liked Annabeth and decide not to bother with what they did. He left and went back to his underwater palace.


End file.
